my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud island
PLESE NO '''VANDALISM ON THIS PAGE island bio: About '''Cloud Island () is an outer island in Dawn of Fire that contains only the adult version of certain monsters. Out of the four Outer Islands, Cloud Island has the third lowest level restriction, level 15, for monster teleportation. Baby Monsters from the Continent can be placed in the Teleporter under the Cloud Island heading once they reach level 15. As the baby monster teleports to Cloud Island, it transforms into its adult version. Description It consists of four large clouds with flat tops, surrounded by more, stylized clouds and a large rocky 'sun' to the north east. Out of the four main clouds rainbows sprout, and wooden structures with hanging origami-style creatures stick out. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Cloud Island, somewhat like the rest of the Outer Islands, are of the Natural Elements: Earth, Cold, Water, Plant, Air, and Fire. Ethereal Elements: Plasma, Mech, Shadow, Crystal, and Poison. Legendary Element: Legendary. Seasonal Elements: Christmas, Valentines and St. Patrick's. Mythical Element: Mythical. Pocket Element: Pocket. SuperPocket Element: SuperPocket. The list of indigenous monsters is below Natural *Tweedle *Boskus *Phangler *Oaktopus *Dandidoo *Pango *Ziggurab *Thrumble *Whaddle *Woolabee *PomPom *Reedling *Flum Ox *Krillby *Sneyser *Entbrat *Incisaur *Shellbeat *Drummidary Ethereal *Ghazt *Grumpyre *Humbug *Nebulob *Sox Seasonal *Yool *Schmoochle *Slaprock Luckybyrd Mythical *Yawstrich Pocket *Jigglypuff *Chatot SuperPocket *Pikachu In total, it takes TBA days and TBA hours (excluding video speed-ups) and it costs TBA �� to teleport every monster indigenous to Cloud Island from the Continent. Song It plays at C Major, with the Woolabee and Shellbeat playing on all parts in the song, even if all monsters were present on this island. The song plays at approximately 110 beats per minute. The song starts with the Thrumble singing "Ho-hum" and the Yool singing "Ho-ho-ho-ho" and shaking its bells while the Woolabee and Shellbeat play throughout the whole song starting at this part. It continues with the Whaddle singing the new melody and the Flum Ox singing part of the harmony. So do the Sneyser and Humbug for the first time. The Incisaur also plays after the Whaddle and Flum Ox sing the first parts of their tunes. In the next part, the Whaddle, Thrumble, Yool and Flum Ox stop singing while the PomPom, Reedling, Yawstrich, Boskus, Entbrat, Chatot and Tweedle sing the next part. The Sneyser and Humbug continue to play during this part and, after the first part of the measure, the Incisaur stops for a while and the Drummidary makes an entrance. The Phangler, Ziggurab, Krillby and Slaprock Luckybyrd then join in after the first bit of this part. The Incisaur also plays after the Phangler, Ziggurab, Krillby and Slaprock Luckybyrd play the first parts of their tunes. The previous part of the song is then intercepted by the Pikachu and Dandidoo. In this measure, the Woolabee, Sneyser, Humbug and Shellbeat continue playing, whilst the Dandidoo, Pikachu, Yool and Pango also play. After the first part of this measure, the Oaktopus joins in. The Drummidary and Incisaur also play after the Oaktopus sings the first part of its tune. This measure is the second measure repeated, however, the Shellbeat, Phangler, Reedling, Incisaur and Krillby play differently; the Shellbeats does its upbeat beat throughout this measure, the Phangler plays 4 bars early, the Reedling plays its third part after its second, the Incisaur plays on the second half of the first part and the Krillby does not play at all. The Flum Ox also joins this measure, and the Slaprock Luckybyrd, Ziggurab and Drummidary play after the first part of the measure, with the Incisaur playing on the second half of the second part like before. Then the song repeats back to the Thrumble and Yool. Notes *Cloud Island currenty has 447 squares. *Cloud Island has six quad-element monsters, more than any other island, but only four single-element monsters, and one quint-element monster. *Cloud Island is the only outer island to have two monsters that play constantly (four if you count Sneyser and Humbug). *Cloud Island has 6 percussionists counting Yool, 18 vocalists, three woodwind instruments, two synthesizers, one string instrument, one brass and one dubstep. *PomPom speaks actual words, like on the Continent. *The orange sun resembles a Skylite Crystal. *When Fire Oasis came out, it said that the outer islands had disappeared. Since cloud island is apparently made of clouds, it may have fallen apart like the continent, or simply floated away. Even if it was found, it could be difficult to get on the island, as teleportation probably can’t be used, and only a few can fly up there. There’s not a skyship either. **However, in Episode #059 of My Singing Monsters Live, Matt confirmed that Faerie Island filled in the space that Cloud Island once was. Category:Islands Category:Dawn of Fire Category:Outer Islands